


Somebody Needs to Go to Confession

by Little_white_unicorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Catholicism, Español | Spanish, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_white_unicorn/pseuds/Little_white_unicorn
Summary: Kieran is just trying to get some sleep in the rain, but it's hard to relax when he can see Javier watching him. He is soon shocked when Javier invites him out of the rain-- and into John's tent...
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Javier Escuella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Somebody Needs to Go to Confession

**Author's Note:**

> There's not actually much Spanish in this fic; other than 'amigo', all the words Javier uses are just different pet names.

Kieran pressed himself tighter against the base of the tree he was huddling under, but fat drops of rain still found their way through the leaves above him to fall on his head. He shivered, miserable. It had been raining for a few hours now, and without a proper place to sleep Kieran had been forced to find the driest spot he could (which was not very dry) and just try to get some rest even though he was damp. 

The fact that he noticed Javier kept looking over at him while he was on watch was certainly not helping-- Javier made him deeply uncomfortable. In an entire gang of outlaws, none seemed to have every line and muscle of their body honed into a weapon quite like him. He was quiet, and dangerous-- and watching Kieran.

Finally his shift on watch duty apparently ended, and he went back to the campfire, leaving Kieran under his tree to try to relax now that he didn't have eyes on him. It was still impossible to sleep in the rain, but he tried to close his eyes and at least rest.

He wasn't sure how long he'd had his eyes closed-- maybe he had fallen asleep after all-- when suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder, making him flinch violently.

"Huh?! W- Who's there--" Kieran froze as he looked up and realized it was Javier looking down at him, his dark eyes unreadable.

"You're all wet." he said quietly. The scent of rum was heavy on his breath as he spoke, but his words were still smooth and unslurred. "Why don't you come someplace dry?"

His tone, low and inviting, made Kieran shiver. He let Javier pull him up by the arm and guide him through the slumbering camp over to one of the tents.

"Uh, isn't- isn't this John's tent?" Kieran stammered, as Javier pushed him inside.

"John's gone on a job. Said he wouldn't be back for a few days." said Javier. He stepped in after Kieran and dropped the canvas behind him, shutting them in together in the darkness of the tent.

Kieran swallowed heavily as Javier came close to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and slowly running it down his arm.

"So, you're Irish, right?" he asked Kieran.

"Uh, y- yeah--"

"You Catholic?"

"Yes." Kieran didn't know where this was going. Javier was even closer to him now, the smell of rum heavy in the air between their faces, both his hands gently stroking Kieran's arms now.

"How long since you've been to confession?" Javier asked him. One hand moved past Kieran's shoulder and up the side of his neck, a thumb lightly swiping at the drops of rain on his jaw.

"A- a long time-- th- three years, I think?" Kieran swallowed nervously again, knowing Javier could feel it under his hand and turning red at the thought.

"That is a long time, _amigo_. What if you die out here?"

Kieran squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly afraid. "Please don't kill me." he whispered.

Javier chuckled at that. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you."

The hand on Kieran's arm had moved to his side, pushing his shirt up and resting hotly on his skin. Javier stepped even closer to Kieran, their chests practically touching.

"And don't worry-- if I did kill you, I'd give you your last rites. You could whisper all your sins right into my ear."

The hand on his side was sliding up under his shirt to touch his chest now, the other hand on his neck moving up to tangle itself in his hair.

"But you should make plans to go to confession soon, you know." Javier took another step forward, their bodies pressed together now, his erection obvious even through layers of clothes. "Because after tonight, you're really going to need to."

Then Javier was kissing him, his mouth tasting of rum. The hand in Kieran's hair kept him in place as he flinched, shocked. He squirmed as Javier's tongue darted out to lick at his lips, the hand on his chest moving to lightly pinch one of his nipples, giving him a jolt.

Kieran was slightly terrified. Could he even refuse?

...did he even want to? After so much time with the Van der Lindes, who hated him, and the O'Driscoll's before that, who were bastards, it had been longer than Kieran could remember since he'd been touched with any affection. And Javier wasn't hurting him, wasn't even rushing him, just slowly kissing him, pulling back for a moment while he pulled Kieran's wet shirt over his head. Kieran let him do it, shivering as his damp skin met the air.

" _¡Ay!_ Poor thing!" Javier crooned at him. "Feel how cold you are!"

Then both his hands were moving over Kieran's chilled skin-- touching his heaving chest, down over his fluttering belly, tugging at his waistband. Kieran obligingly stepped out of his trousers and let Javier gently push him to the ground, sitting himself down on John's bedroll.

He flinched as Javier reached out to cup his cheek. His eyes had adjusted to the dark well enough to see the glint of a grin. "What's the matter, _cariño_? You scared of me?"

"Yes." Kieran admitted, and Javier laughed outright at that.

"Normally, you should be." he said. He was still grinning, but there was no hint of a joke in his voice. "But I feel like being nice tonight."

He kept his hand on Kieran's cheek while he leaned forward and started pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, pushing at his shoulder with his other hand until Kieran ended up on his back, Javier following him down.

He kept kissing at Kieran's jaw and then his neck, slowly moving down over his collarbones and his chest, stopping to suck wetly at the nipple he'd pinched earlier. Kieran's breath hitched at the feeling, until Javier abruptly bit him and he flinched badly at the sudden pain in his chest.

"Oh, you don't like biting?" Javier asked him. He began to gently lick and suck at Kieran's chest again, as though trying to soothe the spot where he'd used his teeth.

"N-no! I don't like things that hurt!" Kieran whined, suddenly worried about what else Javier was going to do to him.

But Javier just chuckled at him again, amused. "Relax, _cariño_. I'll be good to you. No teeth."

He began kissing his way down Kieran's chest again, moving slowly down over his stomach towards his hips. He ignored Kieran's half-hard cock and instead pressed his lips against the crease of his thigh right next to it, making Kieran squirm.

Then he had his hands under Kieran's thighs, pushing them up and apart, making him flinch as he was exposed. Javier started kissing along the back of his leg now, starting just behind his knee, slowly moving down inch by inch.

"Javier..." Kieran whispered. Something about this position seemed odd...

"Got a problem, _mi amor_?" Javier asked him. "Or do you just like to say my name?"

Kieran just shrugged, forgetting that Javier likely couldn't see it in the dark.

"That's alright." Javier whispered back to him. "I don't mind you calling my name."

Then he was kissing at the back of Kieran's thigh again, lower and lower, until his hot tongue was pressed against Kieran's puckered entrance, making him gasp.

"J- Javier--"

He squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling as Javier licked and kissed him, even pressing his mouth down and sucking at his flesh in a way that made Kieran whine. No one had ever done this to him before, and he hadn't known it would feel this _good_.

Javier stopped and pulled back from him. "Here, put your hands behind your knees." He whispered, and Kieran did as he was told, holding himself open and apart so Javier could take his hands off his thighs.

He immediately used his now-free hands to reach down and pull Kieran's cheeks even further apart, stretching at his entrance and making him squeal as Javier's tongue was suddenly _inside_ him, shallowly moving in and out, fucking Kieran with his mouth.

Kieran clenched his jaw, unable to stop the desperate noises from escaping his throat. His cock was fully hard now, neglected and leaking against his stomach. Javier just kept going, his tongue moving deeper inside him as he used his thumbs to pull and stretch at his entrance, until Kieran forgot to be quiet and just moaned aloud, unable to think, overwhelmed by sensation.

"Ohh, Javier," he panted. "Oh, that's so good, that- that's better than anything I've ever felt, _please don't stop Javier_ \--"

Javier laughed at him, and Kieran groaned as he felt the vibrations of it in his body, his toes curling.

But then Javier was pulling back, continuing to laugh at Kieran's disappointed noise.

"Oh, so you like that, huh?" he asked, sounding slightly breathless. "If you like my tongue, _mi amado_ , you're going to love my cock."

Kieran shivered at the thought. He could just barely see Javier in the dark, pulling off his clothes and tossing them aside. Soon he was pressed up close to Kieran, the heat radiating off his body.

"Keep holding your knees like that for me." he instructed. Kieran heard the small pop of a vial opening, and then the faint scent of gun oil was in the air. A moment later, Javier was using one of his hands to push down on Kieran's thigh, spreading his legs farther open, while he pressed an oiled finger into Kieran's spit-slick entrance with the other.

Kieran bit his lip as Javier moved his finger in and out, quickly adding another, working him open. He started using his other hand to slowly stroke Kieran's cock as he kept at it, skillfully moving his fingers inside Kieran's body until his toes were curling again, heat starting to pool in his belly as he softly moaned Javier's name.

He'd lost all sense of time when Javier finally pulled his hands away. He heard an odd sound, like fabric rustling, then something was being pushed under his hips to postion him-- John's blanket, he realized, rolled up. He had just a moment to worry about what John was going to do if they left any stains on his bedding--

\--then Javier was kneeling again between his thighs, his cock bumping up against Kieran's entrance, slowly pushing in.

Kieran winced as he immediately felt too full, Javier's cock stretching him uncomfortably wide. With all the preparation he'd had, however, he was only uncomfortable and not in pain, and Javier was able to seat himself fully against Kieran's body in just a few moments.

" _¡Ay!_ You're tight." Javier told him breathlessly. He reached down and pulled Kieran's hands away where he was still holding the backs of his knees, guiding him to wrap his legs around Javier's waist.

Javier started to slowly rock his hips against him, and Kieran reached up to grip his shoulders, suddenly needing something to hold onto as the world turned sideways. Javier's rhythm started slow and easy, but gradually he began to roll his hips faster and faster as Kieran relaxed around him, the initial discomfort he'd felt melting into pleasure. Soon Javier was fucking Kieran fast and hard, grunting with every thrust as Kieran writhed and moaned beneath him, clamping his legs tightly around Javier's waist. Kieran tried to be more quiet, remembering everyone else in camp still sleeping around them, but even just the noise of their bodies coming together was loud now, flesh slapping against flesh as Javier set a brutal pace.

He gasped as he felt Javier's hand reach between them and start roughly fisting his cock. He tried to hold on, sucking air into his lungs as deeply as he could manage, but far too soon--

"Ah, Javier, I- I can't-- I'm gonna--"

Javier groaned above him, his hips starting to snap roughly against Kieran, losing their rhythm. "Oh, yeah? Come for me, _querido_ , say my name--"

"J- Javier-- !" And then Kieran was falling over the edge, arching his body up against Javier, moaning helplessly as he painted his own stomach white. Javier bucked into him once, twice more, before he collapsed against Kieran with a groan.

Kieran let go of his shoulders and flopped back against the bedroll, panting and suddenly exhausted. Javier pushed himself up again and carefully pulled out, giving Kieran a pat on the hip.

"Not bad, O'Driscoll." he said, and Kieran groaned.

"Oh, _please_ don't call me that."

"Whatever." said Javier dismissively. "I'm only playing with you, Kieran."

He tossed Kieran his damp clothes and started pulling his own back on, already turning away.

"It's not raining anymore-- and it's almost morning. You better get out of here before John comes back and catches you, _amigo_."

Kieran sat up suddenly, slightly panicked. "I- I thought you said he'd be gone for a few days!"

"Yeah, but he might have said that a few days ago. I don't really keep track of him, you know."

Kieran started to pull his clothes on in a rush. Then another thought occured to him.

"There isn't even a Catholic church around here." He said, half-accusingly. Javier paused in the middle of putting his shirt back on.

"Huh? Oh!" He started laughing a little louder than Kieran felt was strictly necessary. "What, you really want to go to confession? I gave that shit up years ago, Kieran. The Church is just another tool that rich men use to control us."

There was a stony silence in the tent.

"Alright, alright." Javier sighed, sounding annoyed. "I'll take you to that church in St Denis sometime, if you really need to go."

"Thank you." said Kieran, quietly. He started trying to put John's bed and blankets in some semblance of order.

"Don't mention it." said Javier. "Seriously, don't. I don't need anybody thinking I'm going soft or something. Go on, now. If John catches you, I wasn't here."

He quickly ducked out of the tent and left Kieran to sneak out by himself, feeling slightly light-headed as the first light of dawn broke over camp through the departing clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor John would probably burn his tent if he knew how many people have used it while he wasn't around...


End file.
